Afraid
by Enigmatic Nocturne
Summary: Love has always been every person's dream. Most of the time, though, they don't seem to have the love they want, some has it but throws it away and a few was blessed by it, but was too afraid to grab it. [BruceDick-fatherson] [BruceDiana] [Implied DickRaven] [One-Shot]


**Afraid**

* * *

_"Her love for me would never fade  
_

_I love her too, but was too afraid."_

_-buttercupbella_

* * *

"Sulking will not help you."

Nightwing— or by this time, Richard Grayson, glared as he looked up at his father figure lazily leaning on the doorframe. "As if you would know." He sneered back, throwing the magazine he was holding to his side.

Bruce Wayne watched as his adopted son stood up and walked towards the porch window. His lips formed into a frown as the Boy Wonder knocked his forehead against the glass window. "Dick..." He whispered, not really knowing what to do or say to ease the young man's mind.

"Can't you just leave me _alone_?" He heard him whisper in a hush, sad and tired tone.

The Dark Knight sighed. He knows he should just leave him alone, but knowing Dick— he silently snickered. He feared that if he leaves him alone here, he would do things he would definitely regret in the after life. He couldn't have that. One because the boy has already achieved more than he expected, he didn't want that being thrown away; two because he was his son. He may only be an adopted son but the bond they have is much more deeper and stronger than that; and three, because he knows it's not too late for him. He can help him make things right so that the kid will have a happy life.

Unlike him.

"I want to." He started, taking a step forward. "— but I can't, so I won't." Dick's eyes narrowed as he turn his head to stare at him but didn't say anything. "Dick, listen to me." He again said, now fully walking towards him. "I don't really know what to say—"

"Then don't try!" Dick yelled as he stood erect and stood up against him. Fury coursing in his veins and his heart pounding ferociously in his muscular chest. "I know you want to help me, Bruce. But if you can't, then don't! It's not your problem, it's mine. Don't make it your business just because I'm having a hard time!" His hands were clenched into fist and his body was shaking.

Bruce stared, Dick stared, they both stared. Their blue eyes never breaking contact and taunting the other to even try. After a few minutes, Dick heard him say, "I won't speak then. I won't help. Not until you tell me the real problem is."

Dick's eyes soften at his former mentor's voice. He seldom hears that tone. Only about a time or two, and when he does, he knows that he was dropping the cold-hearted facade of the stoic Batman and the playboy billionaire charade as well. "You would judge me." He said, his gaze lowering on the floor.

Bruce placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. "Try me."

Dick nodded and strolled back on the couch, Bruce quietly trailing behind him. They both sat silently. Dick placed his elbows on his thighs and clasped his hand. He can feel Bruce's stare at him. Waiting for him to confide in him. After moments of silence, he sighed and started to speak. "It's about _her_." Bruce could only nod, too afraid to speak her name or make any comments about her.

Dick bit his lower lip as he fight the temptation of letting the forming tears flow. "E-every time I see her— I can't stand it. I can't stand the fact that she is happy without me. A lot happier than she was with me. I hate it so much. I know it may sound selfish, but I've always wanted to be the only one who can— and will always make her happy." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I have been loving her so much— _too much._ I know she loves me too. I mean, we did got together—" he didn't even try to stop the tears that are now streaming down his face. "And then I made a mistake, and I'm sorry about it." He buried his head in shame and continued with a shuddering voice. "She forgave me, but she also left me, let me go." He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his palms on his jeans. "I want her back, but I don't know if she wants me back as well." More tears escaped his eyes as he near the end of his problem. "I'm also afraid of what would she say to me. Afraid to know if she already doesn't love me— anymore." He finished, sorrow and pain written of his flushed face. "I don't know. I don't think I _can_ know, but I love her— I love Raven so much that I think I should just let her go." He murmured sadly.

Bruce didn't speak, too astonished on what his son just said. He knew what happened between them, but he didn't expect this— this pain his son is now burdening on his shoulders. He always knew that he was strong, but now he can actually see that he wasn't that strong. He wasn't strong when it comes to this— love. The a few lucky ones out there are the only one capable of handling this profound emotion; and a fewer one who always achieve a happy love. Unfortunately, his son wasn't one of them.

And he wanted to change that.

"Dick, listen to me." He said, patting his shoulders. "Your situation, I'll admit, it's hard. I may have not been there, but I can tell it very is." His eyes traveled across the room as he continue. "But you know, it's not too late. You can still have her and you'll be together again." He said sincerely and once again gave a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. "I'll talk to her. Don't worry, I'm not threatening her or will force her. I'll just talk to her." He added and Dick stared at him. Shock and hope shining in his eyes.

"You would do that?" Bruce nodded, a small smile on his lips. Dick didn't speak and pulled his former mentor in a tight hug. "Thank you dad(*)." He said, tears of joy now streaming on his face.

Bruce's smile widen more and he hugged him back. "No need for that Dick. I'm always ready to help in every way I can."

They pulled away and Dick wiped his tears, his smile was still plastered on his face. But then his eyes narrowed and curiosity appeared in his eyes. "Bruce, may I ask a question?" Bruce could only stared at him and nodded. Dick a took a deep breath and asked him, "Why are you helping me? Normally you would say that these things are only distractions from our jobs. Why the sudden change?"

Bruce's eyes widen visibly. He swallowed a lump in his throat and sighed. "Do you really want to know?" Dick nodded, his curious eyes never leaving him.

Bruce chuckled and gazed upwards. "I just want you to be happy." He said, hoping to convince him with this statement.

He should have known better.

"You raised me Bruce. Don't think I'll fall for that." Dick said with a roll of his eyes.

Bruce chuckle again. Though this time, it was filled with sadness and regret. Something Dick have never heard from him before. He waited for him to speak. After a while, his mentor spoke in a sad tone. "I don't want you to live the life I'm living now."

Dick blinked. Unsure of what he heard. "What?" Bruce didn't seem to hear him as he continued to tell him the truth. "I don't want you to live a life without love. Without the one you love—" Bruce paused and took out a picture, "— just like me."

Dick leaned slightly to see what— who was in the picture. It was a girl— woman. With raven-black hair and pinkish white, smooth skin, natural red lips and piercing blue eyes.

"Wonder Woman?" He suddenly blurt out.

Bruce nodded and he traced the woman's face on the picture. "The first time we met, I was infatuated. I'll admit that. I wanted her at the same time I was scared because it might grow into something more. So I showed her nothing more than acquaintance." Bruce sighed and licked his lips. "But no matter how hard I try, no matter what I say to myself, it grew into something more. Every day." He laughed lightly. "Imagine that, the Dark Knight of Gotham City, the protector who swore to never let anything distract him from his duty, fell in love." He lowered his head and let the picture fell to the ground. "It's not long after I learned her feelings for me. I was happy and afraid that time. My mind was rambling but my heart says go. I didn't know what to do. At the end I did my decision." He said, finally looking at Dick.

"You pushed her away." Dick concluded.

Bruce could only nod. "I did. She tried persuading me some more. But I clearly said and showed her that there is nothing more. There will be nothing more." He felt a tear trail down his face. "As time passed by, she gave up. But she told me that she will always love me." More tears escaped his eyes and his voice started to crack. "That's when I realized how wrong I was, how I really love her and how everything might have been mine if I gave it a chance. A chance I've always needed and I threw it away. I was tempted to tell her how wrong I was then, but my Batman persona held me back. I think it's because I'm scared of my enemies hurting me through her. Maybe because I might give up being a hero to live with her." He laughed through his tears. "Now that I think of it, it's not Batman who held me back, but my fears. I guess, I'm just really a coward." Bruce gave his sidekick a smile full of regret and sadness. "I know your situation is different from what happened to me, but it will end the same ending if you don't do something, and I don't want this to happen to you. To just let go of the one you love."

It took a few minutes for the information to fully sink in into Dick's mind. Batman, Bruce Wayne, was in love— still in love with a woman he foolishly let go. And he just told him that he didn't want this to happen to him as well. This was really something Dick never expected.

"I have to go then." Dick announced, standing up.

"Go where?" Bruce asked, blinking the tears away.

"To Raven. You just said I shouldn't let her go, and I'll start by making her realized that I love her, I will love her till the end of time." Dick smiled. "For me, for her and for you. We'll continue your journey of love, Bruce. We'll live the life you wanted." He added before running forward towards the door.

But then he froze and turned to face Bruce, which cause the older man's face to twist in confusion. "Dick?"

"Thank you dad, thank you so much." With that said, he left, leaving Bruce to his thoughts.

Bruce sat there, still staring at the direction Dick went off. With a tired sigh, he looked down and picked up the picture of the woman he love. He felt his heart beat fast and his breathing hitch. Till now, she still has an effect to him, cheesy as it may sound. Whenever he looks at her, his body would always, in a way, malfunction. He would sweat, stutter, uneasiness in his chest and so much more. Tears again formed on his eyes and started to travel down his cheek once more. Guilt and regret was now fully conquering his heart. It was his choice anyway. But he can't seem to forget it; to forgive himself from the foolish mistake he had made. He knew he should have forgiven himself a long time ago, but something was holding him back, something so familiar, like when his parents where killed, something he thinks he would never know.

It breaks his shattering heart.

He analyzed the picture and subconsciously smiled. Her eyes, her smile. She was so beautiful, everything about her is. It was just a shame that just notices it now. Now that everything is far too late, now that she already gave up, now that they're already broken. He let his head win over his heart, and up until now, he realizes that it wasn't the best choice he made. It was very clear to him now. It just was so sad to know that it had to lead to this tragedy to make him see the biggest mistake of his life. And to have the feeling of emptiness and broken heart, it adds to his mind that he really did made the biggest mistake.

So for the first time for a long, long time, he cried.

He cried because there was nothing he can do. He doesn't have the power to reverse the clock and stop himself from making this big mistake. He was literally powerless to do so. All he can do was help his son to achieve his happiness and live the life he always wanted, to have the one he love in his arms.

He finally stood up and wiped the tears aways. He hopes that one day, the pain will subside, not gone, just lessen. He hopes that his broken heart will eventually heal, even if not completely. He hopes that one day, he can face this again and doesn't have to regret, only accept it for what it was.

He stared at the picture once more and kept it, locked it away again, and journeyed to his bedroom. Where he can sleep for a few hours. It may be not enough to others, but it is enough for him to forget everything, even for a little while.

* * *

**AN: Hello :) so this is my first Justice League fanfic because, uhm, I wanted to try something new :) I really love the DickRae and BruceDiana shipping so please don't hate me for this :( I hope you guys enjoy it! And I would like to thank buttercupbella, the wonderful author of Peter Pan fanfic entitled Butterfly Wings for lending me her quote above. (Plus, you guys should read her work! So amazing!)**

**Disclaimer: The Justice League is a property of DC Comics. **

**Read and review please! :)**


End file.
